


Games

by phantomchajo



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Widow x OC If you squint really, really hard and make a wish. A little interaction between Johnny and the Black Widow. Based on RPs between myself and a friend over on the IMC. Mid-80's to mid-90's marvel universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> I know the grammar is horrible. This was originally written years ago and I recently found the printed version. I transcribed it exactly as it was printed in order to remind myself just how bad I was when I started writing LOL. This story was based around RPs done on the IMC with a friend. As you can tell it was also based on early versions of the Marvel Universe, mid-80's to mid-90's. I haven't picked up a comic book in ages so I have no clue what's going on nor do I really care anymore.)

Games

By

PhantomChajo

Early morning, just after sunrise. Sitting on the roof of the building, a steaming cup of coffee in hand. The long fingered hand curled around the cup. The weather is turning, it's getting cooler. The sun is rising later and later.

Letting out a sigh, streams of breath wisp away on the breeze. The air is crisp yet still smog tainted. Lifting the cup to his lips and finishing the coffee. The soft sound of cloth and leather as the person moves. Fluid grace as he stands in one smooth move. Turning away from the sight of dawn. The new born light highlights auburn hair turning it to burnished copper.

Waling with light steps to the door of the roof. Face shadowed, turned away from the light, retreating. His hand on the door handle, pausing before opening, with a last look over his shoulder at the sky. The light on his face, Skin of light tan surrounding eyes of emerald green.

With a tug the door opens and the young man slips inside. The interior is illuminated by a dim bulb, but it is enough to see by. Soft footfalls echo though the empty passage as he descends down a flight of stairs to the landing below.

The door is still open to his apartment, just like he left it. The inside is still the same, nothing has changed. That in itself shows how much security and peace was in this building. He lived on the top floor.

There was only seven stories to the building, but that did not include the three basement levels. The entire first floor was taken up by a pub. It was the Lil' Cajun Pub. A place to eat and drink with friends. He mentally winced at the word, 'Friends'. He had very few of them now, less then he started out with.

Closing the door behind him as he entered, he headed to the kitchen. Stopping in the doorway he stood there looking at his visitor. She was dressed in a tight black one piece outfit. The black set off the gold of the wrist guards and the red of her hair. Both sleek and dangerous, she still managed to give off the air of sultry sexual beauty.

"How long have I kept you waiting with my absence?" he asked, moving to refill his cup. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I took the liberty of pouring myself a cup already." She smiled that deadly smile of hers. One that would make any male melt. "Not long."

Her voice had that sensual purr to it. The one used when she wanted something from someone. He recognized it when it sent shivers through him. He was very glad he had his back to her as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He was also glad for the great coat and its concealing qualities he wore.

_'Damn her what does she want?'_

"How was the meeting last night?" she purred again.

He set the coffee pot down and turned, cup in hand. "It was a meeting," he replied then turned again to put the sugar and creamer into his coffee. Once he had it to his liking he walked out of the kitchen into the living room. After setting the cup on a coaster, he removed his great coat, laying it on the back of the couch.

She sipped her coffee and frowned, her eyes narrowed at his retreating back. Watching as he removed his coat she put her own cup down and stood up to follow.

He wanted to relax some and get on the computer, but with her around he knew that would be dangerous. Instead he sat down on the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table. He felt her stand up and follow him to the living room. With a tired and weary sigh he closed his eyes and leaned back, draping one arm over the back of the couch. His kinesthetic sense tracking her. He knew when she paused in the doorway, arms crossed.

They both knew this was a game, a dangerous game at that. His part was to withhold as much information as possible and to avoid the truth. Hers was to acquire that information and truth. Both knew who would win at the end, but that did not mean that could deviate from the rules of the game. Move, faint, countermove and counter faint. All the moves in the game.

She uncrossed her arms and walked into the living room to stand beyond the couch, directly behind where he sat. Leaning forwards to place her hands on either side of his head. She knew she was getting to him when he flinched as her hands touched the couch. Her eyes traveled across his face and down his chest and body, studying his body language. The tension in his lean body.

_'She knows what she is doing to me damn it. She's doing purposely too!'_

Her fingers drummed on the couch a moment then she leaned down until she was inches from his face with hers. Her loose hair fell forwards brushing his skin causing him to start. His eyes flashed open wide, pupils dilated. She smiled again.

"Tell me what happened at the meeting last night," she said, again using that sultry purr. The steel beneath the velvet edging her voice.

He opened his mouth to speak but no sounds came out. Licking his lips and swallowing nervously several times before trying again. "Nothing… Nothing that I know of…" his voice a horse whisper. He had that dear in the headlights look.

She arched an eyebrow then straightened up. As she did she moved her hands down to his shoulders. Resting them there for a moment before trailing them up his neck and jaw, over the dies of his face and through his hair. She had to admit to herself that he did have some luxuriously silky fine hair. If it wasn't for the current situation and their positions she would have loved to run her hands though his hair. _'Maybe more than that.'_ Bit he was younger the here and she did have a code of personal morals that she went by. Shaking her head to clear away those thoughts she moved around to the front of the couch.

As her hands settled on his shoulders it felt like two hot brands were laid against his skin. When she trailed them against his skin, fire ignited along his nerves in their wake. He mentally cursed his body for betraying him. His scalp tingled from the roots all the way to the tips of his hair. Goosebumps arose along his flesh, eyes closed, pulse racing. The thunder of his blood racing though his veins distracted him from noticing her movements until it was too late to move.

His eyes opened wide as she straddled his legs putting her hands on his shoulders again. His other arm went over the back of the couch as he pressed against the couch. Her movements were deliberate as she sat down in his lap. Her full weight on his thighs, knees on either side of his waist. When her body made contact with his, he felt as if he was both on fire and covered in ice. Shivers of anticipation and dread traversed his body. His breath locked in his lungs from where he had taken a deep breath but not let it out yet.

Her hands rested on the pressure points along his shoulder. The thin silk shirt offering him little protection. She could feel the heat of his skin and the shivers. His pulse raced below her palms, fast with a few erratic beats. Watching him she leaned forward pressing her hands against his shoulders harder until she was resting her upper weight against him completely, as the rest of her weight rested in his lap.

Watching his face, she noticed the slow dilation of his eyes. _'Maybe I should remind him that breathing is good.'_ She arched an eyebrow again and tilted her head. _'After all I do not want the boy to pass out on me.'_ Straightening her head then shaking it she said only one word.

"Breath."

That word was like a slap in the face, shocking him back to reality. Letting out his breath, which he didn't realize he was holding, and taking several deep breaths. Blinking rapidly then squeezing his eyes shit, he moistened his lips and swallowed several more times. His thoughts running in circles like a trapped animal.

 _'Oh god! Why is she doing this?... You know why… Does she know what she's doing to me?... yes she does… Doesn't she realize what she's doing to my body?... let's hope she doesn't comment on that!... Why won't she leave me alone?... Because I'm too valuable a pawn to discard so casually…_ '

"Johnny, don't make this harder than it already is. Just tell me what I want to know."

He felt himself go cold then hot as he paled then blushed crimson at her words. 'I'd say she knows exactly what's happening.' That cynical little voce in his mind said. His hands gripped the couch back until his knuckles turned whit. He almost let out a groan before he caught himself and clenched his jaw shut on it. Nearly biting his tongue as he did.

It took several more moments of deep calming breaths before he was able to say anything. He had to think of what to say. If he didn't he'd blurt out something that would Not Be Pleasant.

"I do not know what was discussed in that meeting. I was only called in why my services… when I was needed. I refilled glasses, cleaned away plates and rearranged furniture. Most of my time was spent outside the meeting room."

"Who was there?"

She shifted her weight, removing her hands from his shoulders. He winced in pain as she did.

"Could you please move? This is a very uncomfortable position." His voice was rough and slightly higher pitched.

Crossing her arms and smiling that sweet poisonous smile of hers. "Oh? I rather thought you enjoyed this position," she said rather dryly.

He gritted his teeth and endured. If he said anything it bound be taken the wrong way, he just knew it. The only other way would be to physically move her but that would also be taken the wrong way. If it wasn't for the fact his hands were going numb from the reduced circulation he would be drumming his fingers. He was starting to get frustrated and annoyed. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out he finally spoke.

"It was just the inner circle. Now.. would you please move? I don't mind the position, it's the situation that is the problem." _'let her take that as she wants!'_

"I see," was her only reply as she moved off him to stand.

As soon as she moved he unhooked his arms from off the back of the couch and dropped his feet off the coffee table. Bending forward his arms crossed over his chest, he hissed softly between his teeth as muscles protested.

While he was doing that she walked over to the desk and pulled back the chair. Sitting down she crossed her legs, resting her arms on the chair arm rests. Watching him as he bent forwards to rest his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands.

With the silence between them, the sounds of the traffic below on the streets could be heard. The soft tick of the clock on the kitchen wall could be heard. Time seemed to slow, stretching seconds into minutes, minutes into hours.

After a time he uncurled himself and stood up. Reaching down he picked up the cup of now cold coffee. Taking it to the kitchen he poured it out then rinsed out the cup, putting it on the drain board. Walking out of the kitchen he headed to the bathroom.

Still sitting in the chair she watched him until he was out of sight in the bathroom. She heard the water being turned on then the shower start. Not moving she sat there and listened, thinking about her moves this time. This was the first time she had touched him, this was the first time she was in physical contact with him. Granted she had been close physical proximity to him before but this was somehow different.

_'He's too young. Not my type either. Besides he's on the wrong side right now. This is just the next step in acquiring the needed information to shut down the Hellfire Club and its inner circle.'_

She was examining her gauntlets as she rationalized her moves to herself. Holding up her arm she shook her head and pulled several long strands of deep auburn hair from one of the gauntlets. The sound of watcher changing slightly caught her attention, she thought she heard him gasp as it did.

 _'Must have turned it to cold.'_ She stood up and started to pace, her hands clasp behind her back as she did. _'I could solve both our frustrations but that would just cheapen the experience for both of us. I have my morals and he has his pride. Damn you Tony for refusing me.'_ She leaned against the bedroom door frame, arms crossed. Thinking aback over to the men in her life. A few were true relationships, while some were just stepping stones. The rest were just part of her job, _'Like this one.'_

The water stopped and she turned her head. A few moments later the door opened and out he walked. A towel wrapped about his waist, another draped over his shoulders from where he was toweling his hair.

"Still here?" he asked wearily as he brushed by her and entered his bedroom. His pride refused to let him shut the door and hide from her this time.

Her silence spoke for her as she studied him. The scars on his body, the leanness of it. _'He's too thin, that can't be healthy.'_ She notes the dark discoloration of bruises along one shoulder and down his back. She frowned at not knowing what happened to cause it. "How did that happen?"

"At work. A stack of boxes collapsed, several others were caught also. I was at the edge of the mess." His back to her as he speaks over his shoulder. Turning to the closet and pulling out a pair of jeans, old and worn. He tossed them onto the bed then moved to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and underwear. Turning he walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you going to stay and watch or are you going to leave? If you stay I can at least give you a good show."

She had the grace to blush and turn away. With her back to him she leaned against the door frame. The sound of cloth rustling as he dressed. A smile as she remembered others doing the same. A brief temptation to peek crossed her mind but she ignored it. Why tempt fate and her will?

"It's safe," he said from a few feet behind her. He was dressed in a ratty pair of jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt, his hair having been finger combed back. He walked past her again.

 _'He's barefoot. That's why he's so quiet when he walks. Hmm how good of a thief is he?'_ She watched as he walked into the living room, she followed.

He sat down at the computer and turned it on. Waiting a moment or two as it ran through the routine start it. "Is there anything else you wish to know?" he asked quietly.

"If there is I know where to find you," was all she said as she turned and walked out of the apartment.

With a sign he shook his head. _'Great I get to go through this again next time.'_

~Fini~


End file.
